


Gilbert du Mopyourhair

by rhymeswithoriginal (orphan_account)



Series: the Hamilton-Laurens-Mulligan-Lafayettes (or whatever they're called) [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rhymeswithoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and his friends are very surprised to catch Lafayette at a pride parade while flipping through local channels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilbert du Mopyourhair

Lafayette is known for two things: For one, his French heritage. He loves France almost as much as Thomas Jefferson. French flags and posters of French superstars decorated his apartment, and half of the time he unconsciously spoke (and swore, too) in French. If the squad was being honest, the only one who could keep up with him was Alex.

He is also known for his boisterous and flamboyant attitude towards life. Always shouting, never shy. Always proud, never shut down. Lafayette was certainly very special.

However, it surprised everyone when he was found, on TV, at a pride festival downtown, wearing makeup, a skirt (well, a tutu) and a bold choice of lipstick.

Alex had invited John and Herc over for a movie marathon, and after watching their way through the entire Halloweentown franchise, went channel surfing. So far, they had seen Alex Trebek, something that resembled Duck Dynasty, and multiple reruns of the Simpsons. It was on one of the local stations where they saw their friend, bouncing wildly and talking quickly to a reporter at the scene.

“So, what’s your name, young…?”

“Person. Young person. I am Lafayette, and I’m nonbinary. I use they/them pronouns." They put their hands on their hips and twirled around in a circle to show everyone their neon blue tutu.

“That’s great, Lafayette. Now, is this your first pride?”

“Yes.” Laf smiled brightly at the camera and winked. The reporter was clearly a bit uncomfortable, and Alex wasn’t sure if they were new to reporting or just not used to Lafayette’s exuberant boldness.

“Umm, is there anything you’d like to tell everyone watching at home?”

His—Their, Alex quickly corrected himself—smile drooped a bit, taking in the question before answering.

“Yes, actually.” Lafayette stared at the camera and cocked their head just so. Alex felt like they were staring right at him and shivered a bit. “Alex, John, Herc, and everyone else, I’m genderqueer. I hope you guys don’t mind, ‘cause if you do, I have no problem making new friends.” They held their chin up high, showing off their fluttering and sparkling eyelashes. “And I’m proud of who I am.”

The reporter let the other people on the news panel take over, and Alex took this time to check on John and Herc’s reactions.

John was openly gaping, eyes wide in surprise. Alex hoped he wasn’t going to be transphobic—he might be gay, but since he grew up in the South, there was always the chance… then he remembered when Aaron came out and how supportive John was, even though they both hated Aaron. Alex felt a small wave of relief pass through him and switched his gaze to Herc.

Herc’s face was closed off. He was still watching the screen, probably trying to figure out what to say next. Alex decided to take the load off of his friends by breaking the ice with a simple text.

 **greeneggsand:** so, i guess they cant be called lafayhet anymore

Both of their phones buzzed; only John took his out. He smiled brightly at Alex after reading the message and looked over at Herc, too.

Alex was surprised when his phone buzzed, too:

_**lafayhet** changed their name to **dumopyourhair.**_

**dumopyourhair:** guess I cant, can i

Abruptly, Herc got up off from slouching on the couch and exited Alex's apartment. He slammed the door so hard Alex was worried other tenants might've heard it.

John was, nevertheless, confused.

"What's up with him?"

Alex was puzzled as well.

"I don't know. Do you want to find out?"

John shook his head. "I guess he'll... he'll deal with things on his own."

Alex checked the groupchat again. Hopefully Laf wouldn't notice Herc's absence too long.

**Author's Note:**

> herc is just v confused bc laf is just 10x more amazing now and he kind of can't handle it


End file.
